A frequency selective surface or FSS has many useful applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,603, by James S. Yee, entitled: FREQUENCY SELECTIVE SURFACE (FSS), issued May 4, 1993, herein incorporated by reference, shows one possible type and application. Considerable work is being done in making an FSS with switchable or adaptive properties, most notably to switch it from being a band pass to a band-stop device. Typically this is accomplished with the fabrication of multiple MEMS switches into the FSS layer.
Such techniques, while being technologically very impressive, require enormously complex fabrication and testing. The MEMS FSS techniques are also very difficult to scale to frequencies much higher than 50-100 GHz because of the complexity of the MEMS switches.
What is needed is an adaptive FSS that is more easily fabricated. Further, what is needed is device that may be easily fabricated to operate at frequencies higher than 50-100 GHz.